


“冷”战 (代發)

by blacksd



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksd/pseuds/blacksd
Summary: 這篇是代我喜歡的姐攻太太發上來的! 喜歡的話也請大家到lofter 找一下原作者 Hoshea .
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 18
Collections: ElsaAnna





	“冷”战 (代發)

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是代我喜歡的姐攻太太發上來的! 喜歡的話也請大家到lofter 找一下原作者 Hoshea .

“冷”战

这是Elsa搬去书房的第三天。

争执的导火索在Anna看来是一件再小不过的事，她大学毕业了，写了一份再正常不过的入职申请书。

但那份申请书因为她姐姐的缘故从正常的筛选流程中被抽出来，提前摆在管理局局长的办公桌上，并且在局长下班之后被带回了家，放在Anna的的面前。

“你不能加入管理局，申请书以后也不要写了。”Elsa说道，态度就像在告诉Anna今天的晚餐有碱渍鱼一样随便。

这不是她的姐姐第一次独断专行，但却是最让她生气的一次。

“你不能这样。”Anna追着她的姐姐进到了卧室。

Elsa把熨烫笔挺的西装外套脱下挂好：“Anna，我不止一次说过，你不适合管理局。”

Anna手中的申请书被她攥成一束，她在同期毕业生中是最优秀的，完全符合选拔标准，如果没有Elsa从中作梗，她现在就该收到邀请她前往特训营的邮件了。

“这句话是你基于什么立场说的呢？不闻不问就消失了13年的姐姐？和我在一起3年的恋人？还是管理局高高在上的Snow Queen？”

Elsa顿了顿，接着就像没有听见Anna质问似的，继续一粒粒解开丝质衬衫的纽扣。

“我已经成年了，你没有权力干涉我想去哪里工作。”Elsa的无视让Anna就像一拳打在棉花上一样，只为激怒冰山融化的话语不受控制地跳了出来，“我是一个普通人，不是必须服从你调遣才能活命的异能者。”

“我有必要纠正你的错误认知——异能者并非我的私人军队。”

“你对他们怎样都好！重点是你不该把你过分的、变态的控制欲发泄在我的身上！处处干涉我的生活，像一个独裁者，你让我喘不过气！”

Elsa的眉头蹙紧了，她沉默了很久，就在Anna开始后悔自己是不是说得太过火了的时候，Elsa再次开口：“我明白了，你有选择工作单位的权力，我不会再干涉你。”

可Anna还没来得及震惊这次抗议竟然有效，她的姐姐就一边将衣服穿好一边继续说道：“但作为你意向单位的最高负责人，我也有拒绝任何一份申请书的权力。”

Anna被噎得哑口无言，Elsa接着拿起她的衣架走出了属于她们的卧室。

“很抱歉让你感觉窒息，我会……改正的。”

自那以后，Elsa在书房用冰造了张小床，晚上就睡在那。

家里封着零食柜门的冰化开了，家庭存款的数字和密码成为手机里来自Elsa的最后一条消息，每天睡前捧到自己面前的那杯温度正好的热巧克力也没有了。

忘记喝热巧克力的第一天，Anna就像失去了很重要的事物一般在大床上翻来覆去，直到后半夜眼皮睁不开才浑浑噩噩地进入梦乡。

第二天，她试着自己冲泡巧克力，没有Elsa经手，她可以爱加多少糖就加多少糖，她满心欢喜地挖了一大勺洒进杯中，却因为过分的甜腻咋舌。

不能再这样下去了。

第三天的时候，Anna想到。当决定不容置疑时，Elsa不会主动放出和好的信号，但是，也许她可以用一些小手段，来软化那座冷硬的冰山。

Elsa手中拿着一份潜在异能者的档案，寻找未觉醒的同类是她的工作之一，他们大多未成年，不能粗暴地套用证人保护计划，胡乱将他们塞入另一个身份和社会隔离开来，他们需要家人——因为她小时候生生被迫与Anna分离了13年，所以她才不能让自己经受过的痛苦在其他人那儿重现。

未成年的异能者要想不着痕迹地回归社会，就必须事先铺设好合理的、能消失很长一段时间的借口，这需要作为局长的她敲定每一个环节。

对所有细节的完美掌控，是否跟随工作习惯渗透到她的生活中了呢？

不能说没有。Elsa轻轻叹了一口气，若不是Anna提出，她丝毫没有觉得不对，即使在姐妹之上，她们还多了一层伴侣的关系也不该这样。

——但Anna还是不能做外勤特工。

Elsa看着手机屏幕上显示的，来自Anna的来电提示，在心里强化了一次自己的决定后手指才滑向接听。

接通的一瞬间，一声喘息就被播放了出来。

“Elsa...嗯...不要，不要离开我...”

“就，就这么喜欢...玩弄胸部吗？”

“乳头好胀，Elsa，舔一舔它们好不好？”

Elsa没有按下扬声器的开关，但异能者的五感敏锐，那低低的、若有似无的呼吸和呻吟，夹杂着电子产品转换声音讯号时附带的电流声，一声一声地尽数传入Elsa的耳中。

Anna应该知道，自己就在同个屋檐下的不同房间吧。Elsa盯着卧室的方向，目光锐利地像要刺穿墙壁——凭她的能力，破开两堵兼具隔音和防弹功能的墙只需要一瞬间。

但是这又何必呢？大约过了六七秒，Elsa从书桌前站了起来，拿着那只不停传出Anna声音的手机，推门而出。

卧室的门开着，房间内传出的浪言浪语和手机播放着的同步。

Elsa走进阔别三日的卧房，正对这卧室门的大床上，跪坐着的红发少女，肩头与膝盖上点缀着可爱的雀斑，大片肌肤笼上一层妖艳的粉红。

她带着耳机，白色的耳机线从两只小巧的乳房中间的沟壑穿过，连着随意扔在床上的手机。

Anna散着发，只穿着一件原本属于Elsa的宽大衬衫，左手把握着左乳，食指与拇指正轻轻捻着艳红勃起的乳头，被衬衫遮盖住的另一边虽然没有被疼爱，但也同步感应到快乐般，硬硬地顶起白色的布料。她的右臂紧紧贴着平坦的小腹，二指探入双腿之间，看见Elsa站在门口之后，她挑衅地直立起身子，分开了并拢的双膝，将覆盖着一层浅红色毛发的密处尽数展示给对方看。

“Elsa……我的姐姐……”Anna低声呼唤着，两根指尖莹润的手指描着淡粉色的贝肉，“快进来……好吗？”

少女情动时散发出的特殊香气在鼻息间萦绕不散，Elsa打量着向自己发出邀请的妹妹，却面无表情地只是将手机贴到了耳朵旁边。

Anna咬着下唇，一把扯下耳机，将收音用的那个部分缠绕在右腕，让自己捣弄出羞耻的水声更加清晰地送到Elsa那。

异能者的五感有多敏锐，Anna知道，而且她的姐姐记忆力和联想能力也相当出色，她已经这般引诱了，换在平时，Elsa早就扯开衬衫领子与她翻云覆雨了。

难道……我真的伤了她的心？反常让Anna心里一慌，手上的动作也停下来了。

“Anna...”时隔三日，Anna终于又听见了Elsa的声音，她的姐姐先是用犹如音乐家一般温润的嗓音唤了她的名字。

然后那个穿着合身西装的女王将手机收音用的部分举到唇边：“继续，我在听。”

Anna全身都不可自制地战栗了一下，耳鸣目眩。

三年前，这人就是用这副凛然不可侵的姿态挡在自己身前，用这不容置疑的语气拒绝了所谓亲戚们的无理要求，而转身看向自己时，眼神就像现在一样，蓝色双眸中眼波流转，满溢着从不向外人流露的情爱。

现在，Elsa只说了一句话就让她小腹一紧，缓缓涌出一股热流。同时，眼泪也落下了。

“Anna？”Elsa慌了神一般来到她身边，想都没想，用她价值七位数的西装袖子替妹妹拭去眼泪，为了保护异能者五感而格外细腻柔顺的布料在眼角轻点，这不假思索的温柔却让少女哭得更大声了。

“我以为你不要我了！”

Elsa揽过Anna的肩膀，让那颗红色的小脑袋枕在自己胸口：“怎么会呢？你是我妹妹……”

“只是妹妹？”Anna抬起头。

“也是我余生都想要爱着的人。”

“可你三天都不理我了，也不帮我煮热巧克力了，刚刚……刚刚我都那样了……你还无动于衷！”

“我没有无动于衷。”Elsa说着，牵起Anna的手探入西装裤内，Anna意外地摸到了足以润湿指尖的滑腻，“我很想要你……只是我想也许你不会喜欢我太……强势？”

这是她们争吵的原因。

Anna咬了咬下唇：“在床上强势一点没什么不好……只是你不让我去管理局，总该告诉我理由吧。”

“你为什么想来管理局？”

“Elsa，你不该用问题来回答问题！”Anna气结，但顿几秒后，还是先服了软，“好吧，我想去管理局是因为想和你在一起。”

“不在一起工作不等于我们必须分开。”Elsa无奈地弯起嘴角，“在管理局工作很危险，我不希望你遇到危险。”

“你知道危险，上次就不该一个人冲进火场里——贝儿都和我说了。”说着话，Elsa甩开她的外套搂住了Anna，知道姐姐和她渴望着同一件事后，Anna脸上的温度就没有降下去过，虽说原本就是想诱惑Elsa主动来打破僵局，但是Anna发现一旦自己的姐姐靠近过来，不论是思绪还是她的身子，都会顿时像巧克力一样融化在那个散发清冷香气的怀抱里。

但她还是得坚持着说完：“如果我加入管理局，有我做你的搭档……你要做什么我就跟上……至少这样，你会顾忌我的安危，行动也会更……”

“更，深思熟虑……一点……”Anna咬着下唇，眼里又蓄起了泪花，“Elsa……我不想再想着你在哪里冒险担惊受怕自己却什么也做不了了。”

“再也不会了。”Elsa亲着Anna的眼角，“I promise.”

“你的保证从来就没有实际效力！”

“我确实有在考虑让你加入管理局了。你的申请其实没有我也会被拒绝的，因为我们默认不让普通人出外勤，不止你，这是为了安全方面考虑。”Elsa揉了揉Anna头顶的发，“但你可以负责未成年异能者的教育，你一向受孩子们欢迎，这份工作你一定能胜任。而加入管理局，我们也就是同事了，我可以随时和你分享我要去什么地方执行任务——我会想着你，想着这个世界上还有一个等着我回家的人去工作，再也，不会让你担心了。”

Anna眨了眨眼睛：“真的？”

“是真的——所以现在，我们是不是可以，做些你和我都希望的事呢？”Elsa掌心贴合着妹妹的颈线磨蹭，渐渐溜到左肩胛，衬衫半褪，暴露出微红的肩头和正够盈盈一握的一边乳房。

原本攀上热度的肌肤因为Elsa的触碰迟迟未消，这句话更是像导火索一般引燃了埋藏在她体内的火药桶。Anna不假思索地找上那张发出邀请的唇，带着三日来的怨气和惊喜，狠狠啃咬柔软的唇瓣，并未注意到Elsa一边亲着她，一边抬起了她的双臂。

“Elsa？！”冰化作一副手铐固定住了她的双腕，又一路向上延伸到天花板。

她姐姐在她的震惊中施施然抽身下床，背对着她解开扣子，双臂接着自然向后打开，丝绸的衬衫就像水一样从她的身上流了下来，展示出她圆润的肩，黑色的蕾丝背心，没有一丝赘肉的腰窝，蝴蝶骨因为反手向后解开背心扣子立起，接着散下的白金色长发瀑布一般倾泻到苍白得有些不健康的背上，被五根纤纤玉指撩起，又慢慢滑落。

“话说回来，我们是在冷战吧？”年长的那位微微侧头向后，促狭地笑着。

Anna点了点头，但马上又使出吃奶的劲儿摇头，乳房因为高高抬起的双臂被挤压得更加明显。

“刚才那通电话打来，是想要主动破冰？”Elsa重新爬回床上，只穿着一条长裤跪坐在Anna身前歪着头问。

Anna咽了咽口水，Elsa的表情几乎让她误以为自己听见了一头大白狼正愉悦地从喉咙间发出咕噜咕噜的声音，但她还是诚实地回答了未来的长官。

“我说了继续，我在听对吧。”Elsa弹了一下Anna左边的红梅，“那么现在，继续吧？”

“你？”Anna挣扎着想解放自己的双腕，“你怎么能这样？而且你还把我的手冻住了！”

“你可以借用任何外力～特工可是会经常遇到这种困境的，就算局长给你的一个小测试吧。”Elsa凑到妹妹的耳边，含着耳垂轻笑，“想想办法，在我面前高潮一次，好吗？”

Anna深深地吸了一口气，也许她可以直接求Elsa别这么做，但Elsa说了是测试，即使是个增加情趣的玩笑，她也不想轻易认输。

任何外力是吗？Anna咬了一下唇，先是膝盖用力跪直身子，然后抬腿勾过任她摆弄的Elsa，腿心紧紧贴上平坦坚韧的小腹。

“我想局长小姐，应该也囊括在任何这个范围内吧。”接受考验的少女甩了一下红色的头发，像一团立志融开冰的火焰，开始了她的尝试。

手臂被限制，Anna就用大腿紧紧夹住Elsa的腰身，依靠自己腰部的力量磨动，敏感的小核或上下或画着圈地蹭在细腻却不软绵的腹肌上，穴口不多时便吐出蜜液，在那漂亮的六块腹肌涂染上情色的晶莹。

Elsa能清晰地感受到每一次那颗小小挺立的核心蹭过她肌肉线条之后，在阴核下方的小嘴都会贪婪地呼吸一次，吮吸着她的肌肤，在她身上留下微凉滑腻的爱液。

“局长小姐……嗯……对我的答卷，还满意吗？”她的妹妹仰着脖子，漏出舒适的鼻音，精巧的乳房被挺身的动作送到面前，白衬衫遮掩的另一边也时不时探出脑袋。

“做得不错Agent Arendelle…”她伸手想握上那只挺立着红梅的软肉，却被Anna一扭身避开。

“别动……嗯……我，还在测试呢……”Anna揶揄道，“别像个沉不住气的初中生好吗？”

Elsa眯起蓝色眼睛：“Agent Arendelle，我有必要提醒你，在借用他人帮助的时候挑衅，是非常，非常不明智的做法。”

不等Anna出言补救，起初任劳任怨被“借用”的异能者就坏心眼地向后挪了些距离，她的手顺着Anna依然搭在她身上的腿来回抚摸着，可真正需要疼爱的核心完全失宠。

“Elsa，别，别这样……”

“别哪样？嗯？”Elsa歪着头，“是这样吗？”冰凉的指尖轻轻擦过湿透了的腿根，却又迅速地滑回小腿。

“还是这样？”说着，她倾身来到Anna的胸口前，鼻尖蜻蜓点水一般碰了碰那颗凌寒独自开的红梅，接着又撤了回去。

Elsa持续不温不火地撩拨着Anna，让她一会儿因为扩散的快感全身战栗，紧接着就必须迎接无尽的空虚。

“Elsa……拜托……”Anna像只撒娇的小猫一样呜呜咽咽的，“先，先让我完成测试……”

管理局的Snow Queen轻轻哼笑：“Agent Arendelle，你的效率实在太低了。”

玩够了的Elsa挺身向前，伸手扣住Anna的背把她按进自己的怀里：“让我教你做特工的第一课吧，不要拒绝同僚的援助——学会了吗？”

“学，学会了……”Elsa火热的胸口紧紧靠上她的，挺立的乳头互相亲吻令Anna舒适地喟叹出声。

“很好。”

异能者劈手打碎连到天花板上的那根冰柱，一边吻着Anna，另一只手解开西装裤的纽扣，长腿随意蹬了两下踢掉碍事的衣物。

Anna腕上的冰晶手铐尚未解除，她迅速地利用了这个道具，用双臂套住那颗白金色的脑袋，将Elsa锁在她的怀抱中，让她喜欢欺负人的姐姐不再能轻易拉开距离：“局长小姐，介意教教我……怎么更有效率地完成测试吗？”

“当然，我会身体力行地，教你。”Elsa扬着嘴角，低头吸吮Anna近在咫尺的锁骨，两只手托抱起妹妹的臀，让她的膝盖夹住自己的髋骨，下身接触的频率和力道比最初只有Anna自己努力时翻倍增长。

Elsa还穿着和不知道丢去哪的内衣一样成套的黑色蕾丝内裤，薄纱摩擦着Anna细嫩的软肉，刺激着她反弓起背，直接将乳肉送进大白狼等着的口中。

累积了太久的快感在上下同步的作弄下终于爆发，此前埋下的刺激垒放在一起的、满载愉悦的火药桶，在全身各处连环地炸开，Anna眼前一花，头晕目眩地倒在床上。

Elsa化开冻住Anna双手的镣铐，轻轻按揉她肯定开始酸疼的肩臂肌肉。

Anna安定地享受姐姐的服务，微哑的喉咙里时不时溜出一两声舒适的呻吟。

Elsa的动作越来越慢，最后停了下来。

“Elsa？”Anna疑惑地抬起眼皮，只见坐在她身侧的Snow Queen表情非常一言难尽。

“Agent Arendelle，你知道管理局所有人都知道的一件事吗？”

“！”

Elsa一边用食指勾起内裤扯下丢到床下，一边将Anna翻了个身。

“趴好，别逼我再冻住你的手。”还想挣扎地翻回来的Anna闻言乖乖地把下颌垫在枕头上，像极了听话的小猫。

“所以，是什么？”Anna咽了咽口水，感觉到Elsa用掌心抬起了她的左腿，跨坐到她的右腿上，先是大腿，然后是同样火热的私处，贴上她还因余韵敏感不已的核心。

Elsa右掌覆盖上Anna的右掌，与她十指相扣，整个人几乎倾身压在妹妹的背上，压低了本来就无比性感的嗓音说道：

“不要撩我。”

——有人撩你了吗！

Anna震惊了，但很快，她的大脑就不再有思考的余裕。

The End


End file.
